Cheater
by Misaki-fangirl15
Summary: Misaki got engaged with Usagi-san and things are going great. Until he does something that day. Why does he go and cheat. Why would he just go and do it and with whom or whos? How will Usagi-san react? Read to find out what this unfaithful uke does! Mostly rated MA! plz don't take it down!
1. Day 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. I had a dream about this and I thought it would be perfect to publish this story! Mwahahahahahaha. I apologize for OOC Misaki and I'm going to make him do such terrible things. Indulge!**

Usagi-san and I have been together for 3 years now. Things have been going really well. Except this morning, things just got 100 times better. I woke this morning, on my way down stairs with a surprise. I see flowers all around with sweet scented candles. I was confused at first until I see Usagi-san sit there on the couch like he was waiting for me.

"Good Morning my love." he said which made my heart flutter a little.

"Morning?" I went down the stairs slowly and stopped at the bottom.

"Come here." His hand patted the spotted where he wanted me to sit. So I went.

I sat down. "What's with all the flowers and candles everywhere?" I asked. He gave one of his rare smiles and got down on one knee. "U-Usagi-san?"

"Misaki, We've been together for 3 years and they have been the best time of my life. I know that I'll never find someone like you again in my life. So Misaki, will you marry me?" He said seriously. I face went blank and I couldn't speak. I was so happy that I could die. I couldn't decided how to answer so I spoke how I felt.

" YES OF COURSE I WILL!" I jumped up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. We looked into each others eyes and kisses passionately. He grabbed the box and slid the ring on my left ring finger. I kept staring at it because I was so happy. I went to the kitchen to start to cook a romantic breakfast for the two of us. While doing it, I was smiling happily at my engagement ring. I set the table and we sat down to eat. We started talking about when the wedding would be or where it would be and who should we invite. Of course he wanted a big wedding but I told him to have a decent size. So we agreed on it.

I really wished that I didn't have to go to school and just spend the day with Usagi-san, sex or not. I went to the kitchen to do this dished and then go take my shower and he followed me into it and didn't argue about it. Yet we made that hot passionate, wet love in there. I got dressed and me and Usagi-san went to my school. On the way he held my hands and I blush furiously. I got to school and he gave me a good by kiss and I saw he leave. Sign.

"Having fun with Usami-san?" I was in such a daze that I didn't hear who said that. "Misaki?"

"Huh, oh sorry what did you say?" I was embarrassed that fact I was still staring at the place Usagi-san had left.

"Never mind. We better get to Kamijou the Devil's class. I hear that he's giving a pop quiz today."

"Seriously. I barely pass that class. Why does he feel the need to give us random quizzes and test." We began walking to class and kept talking about what to expect in class. When we got there, we heard that 'the Devil' wasn't here today. My just kept getting better and better. We got to our seat and he noticed something.

"What's that on your finger?" He asked curiously. I realized that he was taking about my engagement ring so I covered it with my right hand and played stupid.

"What thing?" I'm an idiot.

"Was that an engagement ring on your finger?" I just dug my own grave.

"Um...well...er...yea." Why me?

"Did Usami-san propose to you? He whispered so not anyone could hear.

"Yeah, this morning" I admitted. He had a surprised look on his face. Almost like he was he was hurting inside. Yet how can I forget about the time he tried to seduce Usagi-san at his house when I was asleep. So yeah. How do you like that you back stabbing bastard!

His expression lightened. "Congratulations Misaki! When is it?"

"We don't know yet and or where its going to be but I do feel a little anxious about this. Between homework and school, and Usagi-san and now a wedding. I don't know why but I feel like I'm about to explode." He gave me a smirk and reached into his pocket.

"Here they're anti-anxiety medication. It'll calm you down" I looked at him confused.

"But don't they have to be prescribed to me by a doctor." I asked almost looked serious and scared.

"Don't worry, all they do is take the stress out of your body. That's all." I nodded and took two and just went with it.

After all my classes for today, Sumi-senpai and I walked out into the front gate and started talking about the wedding.

"So we should go out and celebrate" He said excited.

"No, I have to go or Usa-Akihiko-san will be worried and call a search party." I teased. Soon I felt this power/ urge within me and I didn't like it. It felt like this thing was taking over my body and I couldn't stop it. I felt myself go dark.

"Sumi-senpai...can I go to your house?" Why was I asking to go to his house.

"Sure...but why. Didn't you just say Usami-san would get worried. Also why are your eyes dark and your voice lower?" Yes why was my personality changed and just went into a dark stage?

"Its fine. He'll be my husband, so he should trust me more." Why, why, why was I saying this. I mean sure that would be true. He should trust me but I would at least call or text him if I was doing something or going somewhere.

"Okay...lets go." We were on his way and I knew I didn't want to go to his house but why something, like a force taking over my body?

We got there and I immediately took off my jacket and set down my messengers bag. I was waiting for him to come into the living room. Once he did, I took his hand and brought his body closer to mine. I gave a dark smirk and leaned his neck so his face would be centimeters from my face. He looked confused so I chuckled. I kissed him, with my arms around his neck. He didn't fight the kiss, he went along with it then I broke it for air. I gave another smirk. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I thought you were with Usami-san. Why would you do that?" He asked confused

"I feel like. Also what he doesn't know, won't hurt him. If your a friend then you would just go with it." I looked him in the eye. I pulled him closer so I could whisper in his ear. "And if your a real friend then you would fuck me hard. Got it" I bit his ear making him grunt. I pushed him on the floor and started to kiss him like he was Usagi-san. I started to kiss and nip on his neck and until he finally regained coherency and flipped us over so now I was on the bottom.

I felt so sick about what I was doing. The really sad thing was that I couldn't control it and I let it happen. I was letting the guy that Usagi-san hated touch me and kiss me and I was liking it too! I wouldn't be able to look at him or even marry him once I told him this. I was disgusted with myself.

He put his hands on my side and took off my shirt. I brought my hand to his neck and kissed him some more. "Do like I told you before. Fuck me hard." I whispered in his ear. We switched places again and I was against the coffee table. He lifted my legs to his shoulder then I heard my cell phone in my pants vibrate. I kissed him and with a soft moan so he wouldn't hear it but he did.

"Shouldn't you answer that. It could be Usami-san." He asked concerned.

"Why should I? He's fine and just a worry wart like usual" I kissed him again. Mentally I didn't want anything to do with myself. I had cheated on Usagi-san. It wasn't fair to him at all. I don't even know why I would do such a thing. I love him with all my life. I would die for him and I do the lowest thing to do to a lover especially on the day he proposed to me. This doesn't make sense at all.

Half of them were fake because I couldn't feel anything. I was in such trance, I felt dead. Moment later, we were done. We were both breathing heavily.

Once I regained my energy, I went to get my clothes on and leave. My phone kept vibrating so I looked at it. I saw it had 7 missed calls, 3 voice mails, and 6 unread text messages. I closed it and got my shirt on and headed towards the door.

"Your not going to stay after that?" He teased and smirked.

"No, I'm going home. I need to get back to Usagi-san." I said

"Thought you didn't need to get back. That he needed to trust you more."

"..." I left. I walked slowly and tried to think of a good excuse on why I came home late. I didn't have work today, no homework and detention usually doesn't last this long. I don't think that I'll be able to look at Usagi-san without feeling guilty. I decided to go to a bar. I'm 22 years old; I can drink. I went there and I had so many beers that I wasn't able to walk straight.

When I got to the penthouse, I banged on the door because I was too drunk to unlock the door. He answered with an expression of worry, relief, and confusion. I bet he could smell the beer.

"Misaki, are you drunk?" I felt my eyelids get heavier.

"Yea, so? I'm old enough (hiccup)"

"You don't need to be drinking this early." I pushed passed him, nearly stumbled on the ground. "Why are you so drunk Misaki" I looked at him. I started to feel my eyes well up with tears so I turned back and went up stair.

"None of your business." I reached my room, opened it and slammed it. Then laid in bed with tears running down my face. The door opened and I realized that I had forgot to lock it.

"Misaki. Where were you after school? We had plans to go out. You didn't call or text or didn't even answer your phone. Also why are you crying?" I felt him sit on the edge of my bed. I wiped my tears and sat up.

"I went out. I didn't feel like answering my phone or having to inform you where I was going. Plus we can always go out. Also I'm having an extreme headache so that's why I'm crying. Also if your going to be my husband, then I would like you to start trusting me instead of being a worried house wife. Got it." I stated in a cold and harsh voice. He left the room wide eyed and sad. I know I wasn't me. Why would I just act that way.

Something isn't right. I need to get tested or something but why would I:

-Sleep with Sumi-senpai and cheat.

-Go and get drunk at a bar

-Yell at Usagi-san and force him to change.

I'm sick. I need to take a rest and just sleep it off. Wait, could it be the anti-anxiety medication senpai gave me. Na, just sleep. Start with a new day and no cheating.

**A/N: Hahahahahaha Lies! I'm going to keep making him cheat and cheat and cheat. But with who. Mwahahhahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Review please 3:)**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: **

**Me: Misaki, why is your face red and steam coming out of your ears?**

**Misaki: Lets look at the list!: 1. You made me sleep with Sumi-senpai**

**Me: Yes.**

**Misaki: I went and got drunk at a bar.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Misaki: Lastly you made me yell and be cold to Usagi-san; MY FIANCE!**

**Me: Yeah. All of that is correct. So why are you mad.**

**Misaki: I HATE YOU! NOW SAY THE FUCKING DISCLAMIER!**

**Me: I don't own Junjou Romantica! Help me! (Angry Misaki is scary!)**

Well after having a shitting day yesterday except for the whole proposal. But now I feel better having slept the whole night with the guilt on my shoulders. But now I'm the complete opposite of how I was yesterday. I'm like a love struck maiden. Almost like fairy princesses and rainbow. Kill me. Someone just get something and kill me with it. While making breakfast, I see Usagi-san going down the stairs with Suzuki-san.

"Good morning Usagi-san!" I said in a high girl voice.

"Morning?" He said confused. With that attitude I gave yesterday, I would be just confused as the next person. I'd actually be pretty scared. He gave me a little scared glare, so I just turned down the burn and went to go sit next to him. He sat in silence and his eyes were wondering until they stopped at me.

"What's wrong Usagi-san?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." I could tell he was lying so I sat in his lap and looked at him with a scowl but then immediately when into an innocent face.

"If it was about last night, then I'm sorry. I just was stressed, so Sumi-senpai and I went to a bar to drink. He told me not to drink so much but I didn't listen. Also I was angry because...we took a big test in Literature and I know I didn't do well on it and I was scared I was going to flunk. Again, I'm really sorry I blew off our plans and didn't let you know where I was." I'm such a liar. He always sees through my lies. Now I'm going to feel worse.

"If it was that bad then you should have told me. Plus...I do need to start trusting you more and letting you go out more." He stated while turning his head away from me. I used my hand to direct it back so he would look me in the eye. I kissed him. Really, _what's_ wrong with me. I felt his tongue try to enter my mouth and I let him in. We didn't deepen the kiss but he just sat there hold me. I don't know how the hell I'm suppose to tell him I cheated.

He drove me to school and out of the window I saw Sumi-senpai. Shit. My possessive writer gave me a quick kiss good bye. I opened the door but before I got out, Usagi-san grabbed my wrist and said 'kiss me'.

"I already kissed you!" I shouted quietly.

"I want another one." I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Baka." I said before shutting the door. I saw a smirk on his face before driving away. At that time, I _knew_ I was normal again. Just praying that it doesn't happen again with Sumi-senpai or anyone else for that matter. I turned around and saw Sumi-senpai standing there and I changed my facial expression to looking pissed.

"So did you tell Usami-san." I gave him a glare. "I take it as a no. Also I see you've changed back to normal than yeste-"

"Look, what happened yesterday never happened. Okay? I'm not going to tell until after we're married. It can never happen ever again." I cut him off with a serious tone. I headed towards class and he followed. He didn't say anything until after classes. I finished before he did so I decided to head home. Then he was there.

"Hey, Takahashi-san." The voice said.

"I-I-Ijuinn-sensei!" I yelled.

"I was just taking walk to get a new inspiration for the manga. I didn't know you attended M. University, Takahashi-san"

"Uh yeah..I do. Also you can call me Misaki if you want." I said nervously.

"Okay, Misaki. Also I heard around Marukawa that Usami-san has proposed to you and that your engaged! Congratulations!" He said seductively. My head was about to start spinning. Then here it went again. The dark force was taking over my body again. I lost all control of what was happening. Why did this have to happen to me? I did everything right and helped and was nice to everyone. So why was all this bad things happening to me?

"Hey, Ijuinn-sensei."

"Hm?"

"Can I come to your house?" I asked smoothly. I was expecting myself to say that.

"Yeah but does Usami-san know your going. If not then you sho-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"He said he's going to start trusting me more. So It'll be fine. We should get going." He lead as we went there. I could feel he was confused and shocked that I kissed him. A little more shocked that I just kissed another man while being engaged to Usagi-san. I could feel the dark look on face and my eyes were key. You can tell anything from the look in my eyes. It's a sin but oh well.

When we got to his apartment, he unlocked the door and let me inside first. I took off my jacket and set down my bag like I did at Sumi's but a lot slower. I sat on the couch looking around.

"I'll bring some tea." I nodded and starting going towards a bookshelf with all 'the Kan' mangas they've ever produce. I sat back down when he went and brought the tea. He gave me a cup and sat right next to me. I could hear the darkness think _Perfect_.

"So, why would you want to come to my house all of a sudden, Misaki-chan?" I felt his smirk as he moved closer to my head smelling my hair. Weirdo. I put the cup on the coffee table and I looked up and brought his lips to mine sharing a kiss. He moved closer and more forward to deepen the kiss and pulled away instantly.

"Your engaged to Usami-san. Why are you doing this?" Ijuinn-sensei asked concerned. Just like Sumi yesterday.

I looked at him. "He doesn't need to know. It's fine. Just go with it." I smiled and brought him back into the kiss. The kiss was going on for several moments and he finally starting to move his had to my waist. We'd laid there on his couch, making out. I, once again am disgusted with the way I'm cheating on Usagi-san. I love him, what would make me do such a thing to ruin our relationship especially with people that he hates.

He finally took my shirt off, followed by his. Began to kiss my neck. "Um..Ijuinn-sensei. Please make sure not to leave any marks? I don't want Akihiko-san to question me." He looked at me and smirked. I took it as he wasn't going to leave marks. He made his way down to my chest and started sucking on my nipples. He started to nip on them, making me moan a little. He was good at this stuff. His hands, made there way into my pants after he unbuttoned them.

After that not so intense sexual intercourse, Ijuinn-sensei sat up on the couch looking guilty. I got up also and started to put my clothes back on. I could tell he was hurt by the fact that I had sex with him and after it didn't say anything and just got my clothes back on. Once everything was back on, I headed for the door and didn't say anything. I turned around and gave him a quick a glance and I saw his sad expression. It was bumming me out even more so I turned back around and left.

On my way back to the house, I had to think of a new excuse why I didn't come home on time again. I'll just say I had to take someone elses shift. Yeah, yeah that sounds good. I typed in the code and headed inside to find Usagi-san in the kitchen and it looks like he is trying to cook. I ran by his side to see what he was doing and he had a cook book.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Making myself dinner using a cook book." He answered. "You didn't make dinner yesterday and you came home late again, so I went in your room to find a cook book. Also why were you late again?" Busted.

"I took someone's shift at my job because they were low on staff." I said smoothly. Thank God! I headed upstairs to my room and took off my jacket and threw my bag on my desk. I went outside my door and watched Usagi-san try to cook. It made me proud but a little sad because he wouldn't need me to cook anymore, if he knew how to cook. I smiled and went into his room and chuckled at the toy paradise. I went forward and laid in the bed next to Suzuki-san and snuggled with him.

I heard foot steps and saw the shadow coming towards the room. I continued to lay there as he stood in the door way.

"Dinners ready." my writer said.

"I'm not hungry." I stated. I was, I just couldn't face him. He came by my side and sat next to me. I looked up at him and questioned. "What is it."

"Are you okay? You've been looking kinda sick lately." I sat up and continuously looked at him and said.

"I've been feeling weird and I don't mean to look sick. I'm just busy and tired lately. That's all. Don't worry about me." I didn't lie. I think this the first time I felt like told him the truth in years although its only been two days. He pulled me closer and held me in his arms with his chin on the top of my head. I loved when he did that. I guess I'm back to normal. He tilted my chin and gave me a gentle kiss. With his arms around me, I placed my arms on his with my back against his broad chest.

"Come on. Lets go eat the food before it gets cold." I nodded and we headed down stairs. When we started eating, the food wasn't half bad. It was actually, pretty good. Not as good as mine though. We started talking about wedding plans again and so we decided it would be around 4 months from now with a normal church size wedding. We also agreed that we would pick invitations later. Mentally I couldn't think wedding plans with the _things_ I did in the last two days. I cheated on him with two people he hated.

I got quiet and didn't eat as much food as when I started. I looked down at my place and Usagi-san noticed. He made a joke.

"Do you need me to feed it to you?" I glared at him.

"NO!" He snickered as he ate with a smile on his face. I felt this strong urge and decided I needed to tell him so I started.

"Usagi-san..."

**A/N: Aw. I made the last part so sweet and full of fluff. I'm sorry Misaki for making you sleep with people. Not only did I make him a whore but I made him a jerk that leaves people after they've had sex. Hopefully he will forgive me!**

**Also sorry for about the sex scenes, I'm not the best at making them detailed and juicy. Also two for making Misaki really OOC and not really Misaki-ish. **


	3. Day 3

**A/N:**

**Me: Misaki, why do you have an ax in your hand?**

**Misaki: BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!**

**Me: Why? I thought we were good friends.**

**Misaki: We will never be good friends! You made me whore and a jerk! I hate you!**

**Me: Okay. I'll say the disclaimer and run for my life. You can just put down the ax and go have sex with your next person.**

**Misaki: THAT'S IT! YOUR ASS IS MINE!**

**Me: Ah! I don't own Junjou Romantica! Usami-san help me and control your fiance! (Enjoy)**

I woke up in Usagi-san's arms like usual. I slightly rolled over and took a glance at the time. It was only 6:45 am. I slowly wiggled out of the writer's arms and put someone clothes on since we...you know the rest. Headed downstairs to go make some breakfast. Put on my apron, grabbed a few pots and pans and looked in the refrigerator. Grabbed some eggs, meat and veggies.

I began to think of how to tell Usagi-san and why and how its been happening. I noticed that the people that I slept with are people that he hates. So maybe I just have to hurry and go straight home in order to avoid it. But, is that really the problem. I think I maybe need to just calm down and start passing what's left of university and prepare for my wedding. I'm going to not screw up my relationship with Usagi-san and ruin the happiest day of my life.

"Good Morning love." the silver-haired man said breaking my train of thought.

"Morning." I responded. Watching him walk into the kitchen knowing what he was about to do. Put his arms around my waist. "Usagi-san."

"Yes?"

"Please step away from the me and the stove. I don't want you burning yourself." I have too many pans out. I can barely stand it in here myself.

"Are you worried about me?" He teased.-

"Yes. Your reckless." I replied. I really didn't want to be around him when I've betrayed him.

"You were just as reckless last night with your loud screams and moans." his smirk pissed me off. "Also your begging 'Usagi-san...i want you so bad! Ah!" I'm about to kill him!

"S-Shut up!" I went to set the table and when I turned around and he was smiling. "What?" I asked angrily.

"I want you to kiss me." I was about 15 seconds from killing him with chop sticks.

"Why?" I knew why. I just wanted to stall time.

"Your going to be my husband soon. I want you to start taking simple initiatives like kissing me or telling me that you want sex." I could only glare at him. No words could leave my mouth. "So come on. Just a simple kiss on the _lips._" I felt the blood and heat rush up into my face. I brought my hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer and kissed him passionately. Not just that simple kiss, a passionate one. I showed him.

We went through another normal morning. Nothing new really. We sat, ate and talked, I got up to do the dishes while Usagi-san tried to harass me. Took my shower, alone for once. Got dressed and we headed out the door. I tried to keep my eyes to the ground so I wouldn't see anyone and have the urge to have sex with. I could tell the pervert was looking at my curiously and had to think of something sexual to say.

"Misaki, are blushing deeply and trying to avoid me because you want me right now?" He teased. I knew it was coming.

I looked up angrily. "No! Baka Usagi!" I got into the car and started to pout.

"Oh come on. I was only kidding Misaki." I just looked at him and didn't say anything. He left his arm on the arm rest and I began to stare at it and blush. I looked away and took my left hand and placed it on his. He glanced over in shock and smile. It was quiet the whole trip to school.

Once we arrived, I was about to get out and he again grabbed my wrist. I scowled over to him and said "What?"

"I want a kiss." He stated. I wanted to yell pervert but couldn't bring myself to do. I did what he asked and real quick I escaped out the car. I stuck my tongue out at him and just smiled and drove away. I turned around and I saw Sumi walking down the street. I waved at him and he came faster towards me.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I stated. I looked away and started heading to class before he did. Still kinda embarrassed about what we did. He finally caught up with me. He wanted to tell me about something but I just blocked him out because I didn't feel like talking to him. My mind was in the oblivion so all my classes I didn't pay attention.

By the time my classes were done for the day and I knew what I had to do. I started to speed walk down the street and get home before anything was going to happen. I knew I looked weird with my head down and me walking fast but I was going to do anything to avoid cheating again. I took a glance up to see how far I was and I saw I was half way there, so close!

Then I saw at the corner of my eye and saw a navy blue car that looked like it was following me. I started to jog to lose the car but all it did was go faster to get closer. I started sprinting and it just went faster and went in front of me and parked next to the sidewalk. The person walked out of the car and I knew I was in deep shit.

"Hey, Misaki." He said. I still continued to look down.

"H-H-Haruhiko-san!" Kill me. I dead.

"So, I heard around that my brother proposed to you and you accepted." Haruhiko said. I instantly looked up.

"Yeah I di-" I was stupid and forgot not to look up. Next I felt the that forced take over my body and felt everything in my system go dark. I knew what I was about to say. "Hey Haruhiko-san, can I come to the Usami estate?" I asked in a seductive grin.

He gave me a small grin. "Sure." Shit if I was to tell Usagi-san that I slept with Usagi-ani, the person he despises with all his heart, he would surely call off the engagement. I knew I was crying on the inside. I got inside the car on the passenger side. We were almost their where he asked, "So Misaki, why would you decide that you want to visit the Usami estate? Did you realize that you rather be with me instead by ignorant brother?"

I gave him a glare and leaned over and kissed him. "No. I'm still going to marry Akihiko-san but I want you to fuck me." I whispered bluntly in his ear. Screw me. We reached the estate and I got out quick. He took my hand and led me inside. We went passed Sebastian and went up into his room. He shut the door quickly and pushed me against the hard brick wall.

His lips were warms and his tongue was trying to shove into my mouth and I let him in. He immedaiately began kissing my neck. "Haruhiko..san.. please...don't leave any marks." Usagi-ani looked up and nodded and we went on. He led my to his bed where he took off my jacket and tee shirt. Pushed me on my back and started kissing my chest. He nipped and sucked on my nipples making me squirm. I felt his hands unbutton my pants.

I blushed to make me look more innocent and pure which I knew was a bunch of BS. I didn't want to even go as far as kiss him but here he was, taking off my jeans and boxers so my whole body was naked. I felt myself vomit at what I was about to say. "Your not fair Haruhiko-san." My face was completely flushed. "I'm naked but you haven't even taken a single piece of clothing off." Barf. I was sick with myself, take me to a hospital to get me examined.

His face was shocked and I could read his mind. _So cute!_ I rolled my eyes. Usagi-ani took off his tie and jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He began to unbuckle he pants while he stroked on my hard erection and took me into his mouth. I tried not to moan so loud because I knew people were in the house but then again this place is a mansion and I bet that everyone was on the other side of the palace.

"Ah...that...so good." I slid my fingers through my his black hair and through my head back on the silk satin comforter. I came in his mouth and he looked up and smirked with my cum on his mouth. He leaned closer to me and I licked the stuff off his face. I was getting pretty use to the taste. He put two of his fingers in my mouth and I started to suck on them, getting saliva on them. Took them out of my mouth and teased my ass. Placed one finger and started moving around in their and placed another one in and started scissoring my entrance.

"Haru...hiko...san...please. I want you now. Ahh!" I moaned and he grinned like he was happy he got to have sex with me. He stood up and put my legs over his shoulders and shoved his cock in to my tight ass. He didn't move for a second to let me adjust. He slowly pulled himself out and trusted back in slowly once I got use to it. He sped up movement and grunted at almost every thrust like he was struggling. Weird.

"Ah..oh god! Bang me harder!" I was selfish with him. He was slightly bigger than Usagi-san which hurt a little more but it was the pleasurable type pain. About half way through we switched positions. I was on my hands and knees facing away and he trusted hard into me. I moaned even louder because it felt so good. His pace went even faster bagging me into oblivion. My vision when blurry and mind was cloudy and couldn't think straight. The only one who had ever made me feel this way was Usagi-san. Tears began to leave my eyes.

"Misaki..." He said before cumming inside me and we both collapsed on to the bed. I was exhausted and felt his _stuff_ come out of me. Before I fell asleep with Haruhiko-san, I glanced at the time and it said 6:52. I was too tired to get up so I though I'd sleep a few minutes. But that few minutes turned into a few hours. I woke up and looked back at the clock and it said 1:12 am. I jumped up and got my clothes back on. I check my phone and saw it had 14 missed calls and 7 unread texts. I shook and tried to wake Usagi-ani and he woke up half delusional.

"Hey. Hey Haruhiko-san." He looked at me tiredly. "Can you drive me home?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." He sat up and put his glasses on. "For a kiss." I rolled my eyes and did as he wanted. He was so Usagi-san's brother! He got dressed and he drove me back to the penthouse. It was a quiet drive and once we got their I was about to leave the car and said, "I want another one." I gave a deep sigh and kissed his lips. I got out of the car and waved goodbye. I turned around and headed into the house.

I punched into the code and poked my head through the door to see if he was still awake. The light was still on and he was yelling on his cell phone. I decided to just face him and go inside. I shut the door and he noticed me. He dropped his cell phone and went to embrace me. I stood there and let him and he looked at me angrily.

"Where have you been!" he shouted. I got scared. "Why haven't you been answering your phone? Do you know what time it is? I've been worried sick!" All I could do was look down and come up with another lie. I've been sick of lying. But what could I say? 'Oh I was sleeping with your brother at the Usami estate and we fell asleep together.' No way! I would never want to hurt Usagi-san.

I looked put told an excuse. "Me, Sumi, and some other friends went out and went back to Sumi's and we fell asleep. I didn't answer my phone because my battery died and yeah I woke and rushed out of his house trying to get back here as soon as I could." I had tears going down my face. I was crying so I could get away with it and because it was breaking my heart that I had to lie to him yet again. He looked at me and his expression changed and softened.

"Its okay. At least you knew that you had to come home." He smiled and hugged me again. His thumbed caressed my cheek and kissed me sweetly. A kiss full of love and relief. I was just really tired and all I wanted was to stay in Usagi-san's arms for eternity. We went and sat on the couch and just held each other all night and before I knew I was asleep in is arms.

I yet again have cheat on Usagi-san. It isn't fair on why I would do anything. If I was to tell him that I first slept with Sumi, then Ijuinn-sensei, and now his brother, Haruhiko-san, he would definitely call off the wedding. I don't want it to happen. I love this man and I highly doubt I'll be able to find love like this again. I'll tell him tomorrow. NO excuses and No exceptions. Tomorrow I'll take him out and tell him. I'm scared.

A/N:Yay. 3rd chapter done! I made Misaki cheat. I'm such a cold-hearted girl. Comment and review. Wait those to things are the same thing.


	4. Day 4

**A/N:**

**Me: Okay Misaki, since I'm the author, I'll be your wedding planner. That way you can ha- Okay oh my god! Why the hell are you crying! You're going to have a wedding.**

**Misaki: I may not because you made me cheat. (snuffles). Why would you do this to me?**

**Me: I'm doing you a favor.**

**Misaki: How? (sobs)**

**Me: …**

**Misaki: There isn't a favor is there?**

**Me: Um...no. So back to your wedding.**

**Misaki: FORGET THE WEDDING FOR A MOMENT! (turns around and walks away)**

**Me: Hey get back here. We have things to discuss! **

**(Enjoy and sink your teeth into this semi-dramatic chapter.)**

This day couldn't go any slower. I was hoping that my night would go extremely slow, but because I wanted it, I didn't get it. I got up off the bed because Usagi-san carried me back up stairs after I was confronted, lied my ass off, and fell asleep in his arms. Went to go take a shower and just stood there; imagining how I was suppose to tell him and I may have been in the shower but tears were running down my face.

Got out of the shower because the water became cold and Usagi-san was still asleep. So I headed downstairs to go make us breakfast. I just made rice omelets because my mind was in the gutter. By the time I started to set the table, I spotted the writer coming down the stairs with Suzuki-san. How the hell does a man that wakes up in hell, still manage to look so damn sexy! I went back in the kitchen and blushed so he wouldn't see me.

"Good morning."

"Going morning." He magically appeared behind me with his arms around my waist. My eyes went heavy and tears started to well up in my eyes. He hugged me tightly making me want to cry even more. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Not your usual gourmet meal today? He teased. Making the tears in my eyes disappear.

"I wasn't in the mood to make anything special." I put the food on the plates and set on the table. As soon as I did, he brought me to the counter and lifted me up. I didn't feel like fighting so I went with his kisses and slowly moved from my jaw bone, to my neck and down to my collar bone. I figured I'd ask him now.

"U..Usagi-san..."

"Yes?" His hand started to go into my shirt and almost take it off. He glanced up.

"Did you finish your manuscript?" He took his hand down to my waist and brought his face closer to mine.

"Yeah. I turned it in yesterday." His hand began to up my shirt and took it off. Figures it wouldn't be on long. "Why do you ask?" while nipping and sucking on my nipples.

"Uh..um.." my mind was clouding because of his harassment to my body. "Do..you wanna...go out..later...my...oh my god!" Those slender fingers started touching my crouch and unbutton my pants. "My treat." I blurted out before going into a intense moan. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. Usagi-san's eyes were full of happiness and joy. He gave one of his smiles although my eyes were full of despair and fear.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well first, I'd thought we'd go out to a diner first and then go to the beach. Is that okay with you?" I looked away and blushed. His smile got only wider. I was about to break in tears again. He gave me a gentle kiss that made grab his shoulders and bring him closer, deepening the kiss. I took it as a yes. He stuck his tongue into mine and all of a sudden, let go. I was shocked on why he would stop but he just stared at me. I blushed in to 10 shades of red.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" I felt myself turn in to a cherry tomato. His smirk pissed me off.

"I-I can be late for once." Usagi-san's hands pulled my pants so they would slide off and kissed my neck. I leaned my head against the cabinet door. His fingers traveled through my underwear stroked my erection. I moaned and put my fingers through his gray hair as he put his mouth on me.

"Ah...oh..Usagi..it feels...so...so good." He made his head jerk and pulled me making me cum in his mouth. Stuck two fingers in my mouth and made me suck on them. Once they're coated with saliva, he suck them into my entrance and moved around. After feeling around, he stuck his other finger in and started scissoring them to stretch my ass. He took out his cock and pulled me to be on the edge of the counter and felt his length's head start to enter. Pulling me a little more, I took him all in an instant.

"Ahhh!" I screamed holding on the the edge of the counter. In about a few thrusts, he hit my pleasure spot. "Damn... aahhh, right there!" I moaned and nearly begged but I let my pride get in the way. He sped up and groaned as I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was. Placing my arms around his neck so I could kiss him. He leaned in and our tongues were fighting outside our mouths.

"Usagi...I'm..about...to cum!" I moaned

"Then cum." He grunted. Within a couple thrusts I came, he came inside me. He let me put my legs on the ground although I was out of energy and slid to the ground. He came right after and leaned against me, not with all his weight so he wouldn't crush me. After panting for who know how long, we both got up and went to the shower. One of his arms were around my neck and the other was around my waist. It was difficult to walk up the stairs but we managed. I felt _stuff _trickled down my leg. I heard Usagi-san chuckle as we enter the shower. We didn't have any after sex, sex. We pretty much just washed each other and hold each other. In his chest I started to smile and then the water turned instantly cold and we both flinched turning of the water. Once we got out we just dried each other off and went into our bedrooms getting dressed.

Meeting up in the living room, we headed out the door and into the parking garage and in his car. He started the ignition and he held my hand on the way to school. I didn't even feel the heat in my face and just smiled until I thought about later. It was already 10:15 and we weren't going out until 5. So I had time to think about what I was going say. We were already there and _I_ gave him the goodbye kiss making him grin. Got out and started heading towards class.

Right when I was about to open the door, I remembered I had Kamijou the Devil today. I was scared on what he was going to say the second I entered the door. Once I did, he looked at me angrily with a _YOUR LATE!, _written on his face. I took my seat and he said "See me after class." I was dead. I reached my seat next to Sumi and decided to listen to his lecture today to avoid being hit in the head with a book or a piece of chalk. For a man in the front of the room, with a class of 100 people, he sure did have pretty good aim.

Once class was over, everyone was staring at me and whispering probably saying,_ I feel bad for him, Better him than me. I hope he doesn't end up on the news. _Everyone left and it was just me and Kamijou-sensei. I was fearing for my life. I thankfully had no other classes for the rest of the day, so I had all the time in the world; except til 5. I stood in front of his desk waiting for him to say something.

"So, I heard that you and Akihiko are getting married. Is that _why _you were late with morning." I started blushing and nodded. I looked at him in the face and again the force was taking over again. But this time not as intense as the other three days. This didn't make any sense to me because I thought that the force only made me sleep with people Usagi-san hated. Kamijou-sensei and him are friends. My whole soul went dark but Kamijou-sensei looked like he was about to cry so I didn't seem so dark.

"Hey, Kamijou-sensei. Why are you crying?" He looked up with a sad glare. I kinda shook with his innocent face. He looked kind of cute.

"My..boyfriend broke up with me." My eyes went wide. "He said that...i was pushy and evasive...and that I didn't love him." I was about to cry for him like I did with Usagi-san but the force shook me back into place. He shook his head and his face went to anger. "Wait...why am I telling you? One of my students. You have no business in my personal life!" I gave him a smirk and leaned across the empty space on his getting close to his face. He didn't back up much giving me the advantage.

"Kamijou-sensei, you look really cute when your vulnerable." Puke. His eyes widen and went softer and leaned closer. "Your looking for a rebound. I can be what your asking for." I didn't bother going to his house, so I just decided to do it right here, right now. He stood up a little and kissed me softly. I could tell he liked it when he stood even more to make it deeper and put his hand on mine. The devil walked around the desk and started to kiss me deeper, holding onto my waist. I smirked into the kiss and put my arms around his neck and brought him closer. While making out, all of a sudden, the darkness left me. I was back to normal and I slightly pushed him back and blushed at the fact I was kissing my teacher. I saw him blush into a cherry. "Sorry." I started. "I have to go." I grabbed my bag and ran out the room and shut the door fast. I gulped and breathed deeply. Took out my cell phone to see what time it was and it was only 4:03. I slowly started walking back into the condo.

On my way, I took out my cell phone to make a doctors appointment for next week after school and shoved it right back into my pocket once I reached the penthouse. I opened the door and saw Usagi-san sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled while I could only put on a fake smile. I threw my bag on the couch across from him and plopped right next to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." We got up and went to the car. I was breathing heavily and checked to see if I had my wallet, which I did. Thank you overtime. When we arrived at the diner, he got out of the car and went to my side to let me out. He took my hand and we went inside. We looked around for a booth in the back for his _purposes_. Sitting down and getting situated, a waitress came to take our order. Usagi-san and I ordered the same thing and she took our menus. My heart was beating furiously and I didn't want to say anything until we got to the beach. I could feel myself starting to cry as the seconds passed. He finally broke the silence.

"So, what made you decided to ask me out?" He asked smoothly. Making me blush and look into his lavender eyes.

"Its a secret and I'll tell you at the beach." I tried to sound seductive but gave myself goose bumps instead. He looked at me and smiled, making me smile too. Under the table and grabbed my hand and I didn't fight. Our food got here and I wanted to eat as slow as possible but didn't want him to think I was suspicious. Once we were finished, we sat there, letting it digest. I was about to faint with speed of my heart and he smiled again.

"Ready to go to beach?" He breathed. I nodded and we got up. On the way out, I looked down and grabbed his hand holding it because it might be the last time that I do. The only reaction he did was hold it tighter. Again the drive was silent and in about 10 minutes we were at the beach. I couldn't feel any part of my body with my high blood pressure. Usagi-san came around on my side and opened the door for me. I had no choice but to get out. There wasn't anybody on the beach, so just got close and squeezed his hand.

We were in the middle of beach and we looked at the sunset. Thinking how romantic and lovely it is. We turned and faced each other smiling. I put my arms around his neck and his hands were holding my waist. Our bodies started swaying side to side, rocking romanticly. He started to speak again.

"So now. Tell me the reason why you asked me out." He was smiling at the scene. I took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Well. What is it?"

"I...cheated on you." I blurted out with my eyes closed I was too scared to open and when I did, his eyes were wide. I took my arms from around his neck and stepped back a little. I could tell he was dying on the inside. He took a long deep breath.

"Who..who did you cheat with?" His bangs were over his eyes. Tears were rolling down my face because I didn't want to tell him who I slept with. But I started with my voice cracking.

"I slept with...Sumi-senpai...Ijuinn-sensei, and...and Haruhiko-san. I also made...made out with Kamijou-sensei. All those times that I came home late...I was cheating on you with...them." I saw him flinch Haruhiko-san and Kamijou-sensei. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a stream of tears go down his face. I started shaking and fell to my hands and knees crying. I was sick and I knew I was cheater. I knew the wedding was going to be called off because I made the made who never cries in front of anyone, cry right then and there. I saw the is fists clench in anger and sadness. If he was to hit me, I deserved it! I was the one who broke his heart. After a few minutes of cries and sobs from the both of us, he didn't say anything and headed back to the car. I looked at him as he went and cried for another minute. After feeling tired, I stood up and walked back to the car.

When I opened, my heart broke 100 times more than it had already broken. His forehead was against the wheel of the car and saw tears dripping from his face to his lap. I sat in the car and started crying again. We drove home in the silence with occasional sniffles. He got out of the car then so did eye. His pace was slow like he was trying to keep himself from falling over in despair. I followed behind him in the quiet until we got in the house. He went straight into his room and I just collapsed onto the couch and started crying. The living room was dark and and I could hear were the sobs coming from his bedroom. I was about a few minutes away from killing myself with despair. I love him and now he loved me. _Loved_. I just couldn't keep my mind off his reaction when I told him I slept with Haruhiko-san. Its Saturday tomorrow and I'd have to spend the day with him in the house.

The silence between us went on for about a week. I fixed us breakfast and dinner but half the time he would just eat in his study and I knew that he was avoiding me. I didn't drive me to school and I didn't complain. I didn't want to fight with him. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to talk to him and I knew that I didn't have my doctors appointment until tomorrow but I still need him. So tonight, I was going to ask him to eat with me. Then I would ask him about the wedding.

When I made dinner, I made his favorite. I saw him coming downstairs, but he didn't have Suzuki-san with him so I thought he wasn't going to eat with me so I asked him.

"Hey Usagi-san. Will you eat with me tonight?" He looked up and I saw I serious and probably realized I wanted to talk to him. He nodded.

During the middle of dinner I decided to finally asked him. I looked up and took a deep breath so I started.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yea?"

"Do you plan on canceling the wedding?" He looked at me with a blank expression so I couldn't read him. I sat there waiting patiently for his answer.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! Clifthanger! I bet you hate me for doing that! But at least you found out how he told him. Now I have to get ready for how to put pieces together. I plan on about 2 more chapters. Thanks to all that read my story.**


	5. The Reason

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posed anything for the last couple of days. I'm usually good at this. But I've been hit with a lot of AP homework and stupid Geometry which I've concluded I hate now! But I'm kinda tired because it's 7:44 am now and I feel like a piece of shit (sorry for the language). Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

"Do you plan on canceling the wedding?" He looked at me with a blank expression so I couldn't read him. I sat there waiting patiently for his answer.

"..." No response.

"..Well..." I asked nervously.

"I...I don't know." He looked away and answered. I looked back down at my plate and started picking at it. But frankly if I were him, I'd cancel it. We didn't say anything for the rest of dinner and I felt sick. I did the dished and rest of laundry and went to take a bath. The water was boiling hot but I was mentally numb so I didn't care. I just really wanted to get the doctors appointment over with to give proof why I cheated. Before I got almost lost in my own thoughts, I fell asleep in bath.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with my pajamas on too. I thought I fell asleep but I think Usagi-san took me out and put me in the bed. I'm an idiot. You'd think I would have learned at the osen when I passed out in the public bath. Walked downstairs and saw Usagi-san at the table with food that he made himself. It made me want to cry where I stood but I decided to be strong.

I went to the refrigerator and saw that he saved a plate for me. My heart fell and I started crying right then and there. I didn't deserve to have him. He stayed faithful and I was a cheating whore. Kill me. Taking the food out of the plastic, I put the breakfast in the microwave for a minute and once it was done, I went to sit at the table with Usagi-san. All I could think of was my appointment at 11 and it was only 9:30 am.

Again it was quiet when me and him were together. He just continued to eat and so did I. Neither of us wanted to break the silence. I figured that if one of were to talk, it would end up with the wedding off or me moving out or maybe both. I didn't want to risk it. He finished right before I did and I was becoming irritated. The silence was killing me. He went back to his study and I went up stairs to change .When I was finished, I left a note for Usagi-san to read, not that he would care. Then I shut the door and headed to my appointment.

Once at the hospital, I checked myself in filled out some paper work and saw the doctor right away. We did some basic tests like my weight, height and blood pressure. He took a sample of my blood and went to go get it tested. It took around 20 minutes for them to come back with results. The doctor came in and started talking.

"Hello Misaki. I'm Dr. Nazuma." He shook my hand and I nodded.

"Hi." I was a little shy.

"So can you tell me what the problem you've been experiencing." I shook trying to think of a short story but just went with the long story.

"Well...it all started last week, when my lover proposed to me." I started. "When I got to school, I met up with my friend and I told him that I've been kinda getting stressed lately between homework, school, my lover and now a wedding. Then he told me take these anti-anxiety medication that he pulled out of his pocket. I was suspicious at first but then I just went with it." He nodded. "Then after school my friend asked me to go out and celebrate and told him that I had to get back home. But then all of a sudden this...dark force started to take over me and I had no control over my body. I know that sounds weird but it happened. And with that force, I ended up sleeping with him. That same thing happened the next day with my favorite author, then my lover's brother who he hates with all of his heart." He looked at me strangely. "It also happened with his best friend to but it only went as far as kissing. So I made a doctors appointment because cheating wasn't something I do and well it was very unlike me. So yeah. That's my problem." He kept nodding like he knew what was happening.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Are you gay?" I wasn't surprised he'd ask that.

"Yes." I ADMIT IT! I figured it because all through middle and high school I kept thinking and blushing with guys. Usagi-san just helped me make it official.

"Okay and how old are you?." I wasn't expecting that question though.

"22."

"How old is your lover?" I didn't see the point in asking all these personal questions but I did anyway.

"32." He looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell he was shocked by the age difference. But I never cared. "What?"

"Nothing. But I know your problem." He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Well?"

"When your friend gave you the medication and said it was anti-anxiety medicine., well it wasn't." 

"Oh, wait what!" I almost yelled. "Then what was it?"

"It was a drug that takes over your body and makes you lose control. In your case that would be that dark force. It stays inside your body for about a month. It can effect for weeks at a time, hours and even a couple minutes. It can decide to take over the whole month. So friend is to blame here." I didn't speak for a second because I was trying to take all the information at once. It was the medication he gave me. I thought it was but then I thought he would never do that. That fucking bastard!

"So is there anyway to get rid of the drug?" I asked.

"Here are a list of things you should drink and eat to avoid anything from happening." He wrote out the list and gave it to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. If this problem worsens, come back and see me. Okay?" I gave another nod and headed out the door. So now I have a reason why I cheated and not because I wanted to. I couldn't wait to see Usagi-san. I ran down the side walk, smiling about the good news. By the time I was there I was out of breath and light headed because they took a pint of blood. Went up into the elevator and unlocked the door.

I saw him sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hand. He took a quick glance up and went back to his paper. I turned and shut the door.

"So...where have you been?" I looked at him and shocked that he talked to me first. Making me smile a little. "Cheating on me again?" He whispered, making my smile disappear.

"No...doctors office. I have the bracelet and recommendation from the doctor." He looked up again but with a serious face this time.

"Whats wrong?" His eyes were curious and confused. I went over and sat next him.

"The reason I was c-cheating on you was because I was possessed by a drug that takes over my whole body." He still continued to listen.

"Explain."

"The day you proposed to me, I was talking to senpai and telling him how stressed I was kinda feeling. So he reached out of his pocket and pulled out a bottle of '_anti_-_anxiety_' medication. I took it with suspicion but really it wasn't anti-anxiety medication. It was a drug that controls your body and you can't do anything about it. The doctor said it stays in my system for a month and it can decide to effect me for a week, days, hours or maybe just a few minutes." He nodded. "So in short, I didn't want to cheat on you. I was being possessed by that drug." He smiled and brought his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to his broad chest, making me smile.

We sat there holding each other, both glad to know a reason why I cheated. I do love him and would never want to hurt him. So I thought I'd make the situation better by doing something.

"Usagi-san."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said straight. It took me 3 years to do it but I did. I heard him chuckle.

"I love you too." Mentally, I thought that the wedding wasn't going to be canceled. I just held onto him tighter. I closed my eyes and just let myself be taken by his scent.

"So?" I opened my eyes confused.

"So what?"

"How were they." I saw a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean '_how were they_'? He pushed me over on the couch and pinned my arms above my head.

"You know what I mean." I did know. I was just playing stupid. But I thought I might as well tell him.

"Oh, well Sumi-senpai was smaller and not as good as sucking me off as you. Ijuinn-sensei was just as big as you but he sucked in bed. Our bodies weren't connecting like ours." I finished. I didn't want to tell him that Haruhiko-san was big and better in bed than him.

"And?"

"And what?" I played stupid again.

"What about my brother?" I gave no response. I frowned and unpinned me to the couch and sat me up. Also pulling me closer so our foreheads were touch and our lips were a couple centimeters away. I knew if I was to give him an honest answer, my ass would be swollen for weeks. Plus were low on lube, so I wouldn't be able to walk. He was starting to glare at me. "Misaki." He said in his low, husky voice that made my heart stop for a second. I answered him.

"H-Haruhiko-san...was bigger...and better in bed than...you." I was scared on how he'd answer. Probably pick me up and put me over his shoulder and take me to bed. But he gave no response. He pulled his head away, making me sad. He got up and headed towards the kitchen and reached my hand up and grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Getting a cup of coffee." He answered confused. I thought I'd play around and try to act sexy for a little bit. But I knew that I'd regret it. I looked him seductively and smirked.

"You haven't had sex with me in over a week and you rather have coffee instead?" I tilted my head. His face was shocked and I knew this was me and not the drug. He walked over and sat on the couch. I climbed on top of his lap and kissed him passionately. I place my arms around his neck and brought him closer. He pulled away at my courageousness.

"This is the drug isn't it." He asked disappointed.

"Nope. This is me." I smiled and so did he. His hands made their way down my sides and held on to my waist. I kept kissing him and slid my tongue in his mouth. They were both trying to fight for dominance. I pulled my arms from his neck and started to unbutton his shirt, not breaking the kiss. He then pulled my shirt off and we continued kissing. It felt so good to be kissing the right person. It felt like it had been ages since we last kissed and felt each other.

He flipped us over so now I was on the couch and he was kissing my neck, trying to leave marks. His tongue trailed from my nipple and into my naval, causing me to twitch and jump. The smirk on his face, made me blush furiously. Those cold, slender fingers unbuckled my pants and and slid off my boxers. He started to stroke my hard on erection and started sucking on me like he was starving.

"Oh...god...that feels...so fucking good! Ah!" I kept moaning until I came unexpectedly in his mouth. His smirk came back.

"Wow that's thick. Its been awhile hasn't it?" He chuckled making my face turn completely red. I wanted to tell him to shut up but couldn't. I was enjoying his perverted comments. He hasn't talked to me in over a week. So I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

He stuck two fingers in my mouth because we were both to lazy to go get the lube. I suck hard on and coated them with saliva. I saw him lick his lips, thinking I was looking sexy but I didn't care. He took them out and pushed one finger in my entrance. I jumped a little because it has been a while and moved his finger around. Sticking another one in, he started scissoring and stretching my ass.

When he thought I was ready, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, the head of his cock was rubbing against my hole. He trusted in me and leaned in kissed me for comfort. I leaned in half way to meet his kiss. I brought him closer to me and before continuing, he let me adjust to his size. I he continued and I through my head back and a loud moan.

"Usagi...oh...god...so good." He went slowly, making me want more. He started kissing my neck and nipping a bit. His thrusting went faster and he hit my pleasure spot, making me go insane. Sweat was starting to go down my face and his too. That cold hand started pumping my hard again erection.

"Faster...Usagi!" I screamed before reaching my climax and his in one more thrust. We both plopped on the couch, breathing heavily, covered in our sweat and fluid. I looked back up at him with my vision getting clearer. He looked and pushed up so he could look at me. We smiled and kissed each other. I'm glad that everything was back to normal and I could focus again. I continued to hold onto him tighter.

_3 months later_

We were sitting on the couch trying to pick wedding invitations. We already had the church set and decorations ordered. All that was left was the invitations. He was writing the names down while was hanging upside down on the couch because I was getting bored. He began to listed the names that were on the list.

"Okay so, we have: Takahiro and his family, Kamijou Hiroki, Pretty much everyone from Marukawa, and some of your friends. Is that it?" He asked.

"What about your family?" I looked at him curiously. He just glared at me. "Come on. Its going to be our wedding day. Your family can't stop it and wouldn't it be nice to have your family there." I convinced him and he just nodded and added them to the list. Thank god it was in pen so he couldn't erase them from the list. "Can you list anyone else?" He shook his head and looked at me seductively. "What?"

"I want to kiss you so much right now." He smirked.

"Then kiss me." I said freely. He smiled and he did what he wanted. I placed a hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue in my mouth and our tongues started to mesh. He pulled away and went to go look at the invitation cards we bought. I thankfully bought 3 boxes, just in case we were to add anyone we thought of. I just kept smiling and couldn't wait another month to be married to him.

**A/N: **

**Me: So, Misaki, you love me again! (Huge smile on face)**

**Misaki: Sure. Good way to end the cheating. So I have a question.**

**Me: You want to ask me to go out for pizza?**

**Misaki: No but we'll go anyway. I want to ask, am I going to marry him next chapter?**

**Me:Yeah. It'll be the last chapter.**

**Misaki: Cool. Hey were are you going?**

**Me: Back to sleep its only 9:21 am. I'm tired!**

**Misaki: Whatever. See you later.**

**One more chapter! **


	6. The wedding

**A/N: Alright this is the last chapter! This is going to be the wedding chapter and I'm sorta happy about ending the story. I'm tired from school and I'm no longer failing. High five to all! Plus, I don't want to be a hypocrite because I hate when people don't finish stories and want to finish this story. So enjoy the last chapter! **

_Wedding Day_

Okay everything is set, everyone is here, and the decorations are set up perfectly. I was in the dressing room with Aikawa since she wanted to be my '_brides maid_' since Usagi-san had a best man; the man who I happen to made out with. I'm trying my hardest to avoid or look him in the eye. I had a black suit on and so did Usagi-san. It was strange because we both had color ties that matched each others eyes. I thought it was romantic. Although, Manami and Aikawa wanted me to wear a yukata because it was it was a traditional thing for Japanese women to wear. I'M NOT A GIRL!

I looked out into the church and saw people talking and and Usagi-san talking to Kamijou-sensei. I blushed at the fact that I was going to be marring him in only a few minutes. I shut the door and went to sit back down in the backroom and started hyperventilating. Aikawa came by my side to calm me down.

"Misaki... Misaki its okay to be nervous." She stated in a calming voice. I nodded and my breathing slowed down.

"I know...it just...doesn't feel real." I stuttered.

"Its your wedding day. I am your brides maid and I will do anything to make sure this wedding goes as planned. You and sensei love each other so this is nothing but officially declaring your love. So go out there and get married!" She smiled, making me smile and I just nodded. She went over to the door to go tell them to start the wedding. I soon heard the music playing and my heart started beating twice as fast. Aikawa turned her head to face me and nodded telling me to get ready.

My brother came from the back and smiled. He was going to give me away to Usagi-san. My face was flushed and all I could was just smile. I was unbelievably happy.

"Misaki." He started. "My baby brother is getting married." I saw tears coming down his face. I just walked over to Nii-chan and hugged him.

"I know Nii-chan." He looked at me and his smile grew even bigger.

"Time to go Misaki." I only nodded and hooked my arm around his. I heard the music and my heart was beating insanely. I couldn't believe that I was getting married. We walked down the isle slowly and I could see Usagi-san's genuine smile. My heart was slowing down the beat when I saw that. Finally, Nii-chan gave me away and I smiled and walked stood right next to Usagi-san.

I saw him glace at me and his smile, making look down and blush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today for the wedding of Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki." He started with that and I started to blank out his words. I could tell Usagi-san was too because hes just too impatient to listen. I still couldn't believe I was marring him. The smile on my face grew and I started paying attention to what the minister was saying. The important part at least. We turned and faced each other.

"Do you, Usami Akihiko take Takahashi Misaki to be your waffling wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for poor or for rich?" The minister asked.

"I do." Usagi-san said.

"And do you, Takahashi Misaki take Usami Akihiko to be your waffling wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for poor or for rich?" He repeated the words.

"I do." I thankfully said straight. I smiled and blushed into 20 shades of red.

"Then by the power vested in me. I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband." I almost stared at him confused on who kisses who but I assumed he meant Usagi-san. He leaned down and gave me a kiss that felt like the first time. I put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. He released and smiled in my eyes making me blush even more.

The reception room was decorated nicely. I thought it looked pretty but still looked kinda mannish. Usagi-san would not let go of my hand for anything which I wasn't embarrassed, I just wanted to go get acquainted with everyone. I glanced over and saw a few of my friends talking and I tried to escape but he just held on tighter.

"Usagi-san, can I go talk to my friends?" I asked irritated. He looked at me stubbornly.

"Fine." But he smirked, giving me a chill down my spine. He let go of my hand and I went to go associate with my friends. But as soon as I took a step towards them, he slid his arms around my waist. I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I just went with it. I walked over towards them, with him around my waist and Tooru started cracking up. He could tell my face was irritated.

"What's so funny Tooru?" I asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Nothing." I wanted so bad to wipe that grin off his face so bad, but I remembered its _my_ wedding. I wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

Well after greeting everyone and thanking them for being here with this 32 year-old man on my waist, it was time for the newlywed's first dance. I wanted to sneak into the back room and avoid the dance but Usagi-san already held my hand to the dance floor. It's not that I didn't want to dance with him, its just that I didn't know how to dance. He led me to the dance floor and took both my hands. The music started playing and I was blushing furiously because we were the center of attention and I started dancing and trying to keep up with Usagi-san. He just smiled and looked down at me.

"Misaki, do you not know how to dance?" He whispered and grinned. I just nodded. He gave another smile and put his arms around my waist. I was taking it as a signal to put my arms around his neck. I looked around and saw that others were starting to dance as well and I also saw Aikawa with her thumbs up like a fan girl. Turning my head back around, I stared at his lavender eyes, feeling like I was falling in love all over again.

"Misaki, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said confidently. At that moment I seriously wanted to leave the reception and go make love with him. He looked in my emerald eyes and I could tell he saw the lust in my eyes. He smirked and took my hand and led us out of the reception. Once we were outside, he stood behind me started kissing my neck. I just wanted to get the hell of here.

He stood and brought out his cell phone. Within about 30 seconds, I see a limousine in front of my eyes. I didn't question and just went in wide-eyed. I got in first and he came after and the second he shut the door, he grabbed my tie and smashed our lips together. I didn't want to wait until we got home to do it, so I just went with the it now. I have never been so turned on in my life. He sneakingly slid his tongue into my mouth and happily let him in. His hands started moving down my side and our tongues were fighting like it was war.

Usagi-san started kissing my neck and nipping a little bit. I moaned a little, encouraging him to go further down. When his hands started unbuckling my pants, we were at our destination. I heard a small growl from his mouth, I started to chuckle. He pulled me out of the limo and dragged me through the lobby and into the elevator. Those hands pushed me into the wall and started kissing me hard. The writer unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped my pants all at one time. The elevator came to our stop and he rushed me into the condo.

I didn't get a chance to even take off my shoes. He just pushed me on the ground and started unbuttoning my shirt. I had to stop him because of the surprise I had for him. I pushed him off of me. He looked at me confused and wide-eyed. I could only give a serious stare. I went to my feet.

"Follow me." I held out my hand for him to take and I just led him into the living room. His expression made me smile. I thought he'd like it. There were flowers everywhere and candle with a banner that said 'Congratulations Newlywed's'.

"How did you-"

"I asked Aikawa for help when you left before us." I interrupted. All Usagi-san could do was hold me around my waist. I pulled him upstairs. "It gets even better." He looked even more confused and I just smirked. His..our bedroom was full of candles and rose petals on the bed and everywhere. There was also champagne and strawberries with chocolate. I looked back up at him and his eyes just popped out of his head and just looked down at me.

I brought him to the bed and took a deep breath. "I want our first time as a married couple, to be special." I spoke as I slung my arms over his neck. He didn't say anything and just smiled at me. He kissed me _slowly_ and we fell over on the bed. The kiss was passionate and he _slowly_ started kissing my neck. It was actually soothing for him to go _slowly_ but it was only turning me on even more. His hips started grinding with mine and that set me off.

I flipped us over so I was sitting with my legs around him. I started to unbutton his shirt (our jackets were in the limo) and started kissing his neck pretty fast. I unbuckled his pants and then started rubbing his erection through his pants. His groaning was encouraging me to go in his pants and pull out his erection. I started stroking it.

"Misaki, you don't have to." He looked concerned. I just stared at him.

"I want to." I spoke as I leaned down and licked the tip of his erection like he does to me. Usagi-san through his head back in pleasure. I licked the side and started to take him all at once. It was weird but I started to enjoy making him feel good. His hand was stroking and pulling my hair as I was bobbing my head up and down, sucking him off.

"Oh..Misaki..that...feels so good!" He moaned and I licked the tip again. I put my mouth on him again and within seconds, he came in my mouth. I took him out of my mouth and swallowed his cum which by the way was very salty but sweet. He looked at me again with wide-eyes. Probably shocked about how bold I was. Before I knew it I was under him and he started sucking me off.

"Usagi-san! Oh..god...faster!" I got selfish with his touch and he did what I asked. He was bobbing his hand and I came in his mouth. Too quick. He smirked and I know what was on his mind. I grabbed his hand and started sucking on two of his fingers. I coated them with my saliva and he pulled them away. His fingers started playing my entrance and entered one my hole. After feeling around, and added another finger and another, stretching me well.

"Usagi-san. Don't tease me. I want you." I looked away and blushed. His smile only grew. He positioned him self with my entrance and pushed into me in an instant. Before he started moving, he let me adjust to his size and he was moving slowly. I wanted him to pick up the pace, I wanted to saver this moment and enjoy our first time as husband and husband. Once he got faster, I started moaning uncontrollably. I pulled his lips and crushed them into mine and held on his shoulder like it was for my life. He started pumping my hard again erection and with only a few pumps I came all over the bed. Usagi-san came after a few more thrusts, filling me with his seed and collapsing next to me.

With us both panting he pulled me into his chest and held me tight. He pulled the pulled the sheets over us.

"Misaki, I love you."

"I love you too." I responded. We both fell asleep in on the bed.

The whole experience that I went through was insane. With me cheating on everyone in site and me being drugged by Sumi, made me realize how much I really love Usagi-san and that would never want to hurt him. Laying in his arms makes me feel safe and now that the past was behind us, I can't wait to see the new beginning of being his husband than being a cheater.

**A/N: Yayayayayyayayayay! I'm finally done! This story will forever be done! Also if you guys get a chance, you should read my new fanfic called 'Young Love'. Its going to be sexy! See you guys then :)**


	7. I'm sorry

Dear readers of this story.

Sorry to make you guys think that this is a chapter but it isn't. It's partially bad news.

As many of you may have heard that they're cutting M rated stories and if they find any kind of sex or violence in the story, they will delete the story and delete your account. So I went back through my chapters and erased any type of smut that I've written.

Now some good news is that I plan to continue this story in T instead of being Don't Preach or Cebris Revised and abandoning the story. Don't get me wrong because I totally agree with her but I don't like being those people that write stories and never finish them.

I just wanted to let you guys know so that you can find me in T.

Sorry that I may have given you false hope.

From this depressed teenager,

Misaki-fangirl15.


End file.
